


You're Priceless

by ItsNacchi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bacherlorette Auction, Charity Auctions, F/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: Lucy does end up asking Juvia what's in it for her but all she responds with is, "Juvia thinks that Lucy deserves a nice date so if this is all that Juvia can do for Lucy, then Juvia will do her best!"And really, after that sheer determination on display from her guild mate, Lucy feels the fight in her fade.





	You're Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally write lolu but on my ff.net account and I just wanted to post one of my super recent works on here because I've never done it and I am mostly an ao3 writer so I figure why not add this pointless oneshot?
> 
> Oh and by the way, just roll with the random amounts of jewels I put in this story and any other type of info like location because I write Lucy still living in her first apartment in Magnolia since it made things easier for me. I'm also not even sure if it's far-fetched or much too small of an amount, but for the sake of fan fiction, let's pretend the amount of jewels that are bid here is a fair amount for wealthy people. I'm just not going to fix it. I've stopped keeping up with fairy tail for a long while now so please bear with me. I simply wrote this because I have needs, lolu needs.
> 
> And there's a very brief mention of Jerza (one sentence) but that's like the only warning I can think of? This is just Lolu focused. The only other character that has a lot of lines is Erza and a brief OC because- well, you'll find out why but this random person is nameless so lmfao onto the story.

Lucy is going to kill Erza and Juvia, okay maybe not Erza, she doubts she can ever really take Erza on but it really isn't fair how gullible she can be with her friends. No, better yet, she is going to hide away all of Erza's precious strawberry cakes and blame it on Juvia. Yes, that's what she'll do. She'll kill two birds with one stone that way and get her revenge. Lucy feels a sense of smug pride and oh how sweet would that outcome be.

Her current predicament though has her wanting to bite her fingernails out of frustration, but she resists the urge to do so because it will ruin the work that was done on her, which will altogether ruin her pretty little rich girl "disguise" and the thought itself is a bit nostalgic. It reminds her of the times her father would force her to dress up in expensively custom made dresses and go to unnecessary parties because so and so's family wanted to meet her personally—or her favorite (not favorite at all) was when her father would try to arrange a partner for her because she had become  _of age_  and oh, those weren't fun at all.

She remembers the last time her father told her those words, simply stating a marriage would help the Heartfilia Railways expand, telling her she needed to give birth to a son to carry on the family name in that same demanding tone he'd used on her back when she was nothing but submissive—until she decided that enough was enough and that Fairy Tail along with her freedom was worth everything and more, so she confronted him head on. She was always forced to act the part only to please her father and not bring shame to their name, but those are bittersweet memories of her father and her past life, which truthfully, she still loved her father dearly regardless of the past because even when she left he still cared for her, loved her from afar and wanted to make amends with her eventually and support her.

The thought almost brings her to tears when she recalls seeing his grave many years later, when they were all frozen in time, helpless to do a thing, and coming back to hear that time was still moving on without them, that it waited for no one, that her father had passed away without her knowledge, without her being unable to say goodbye—and this is partially why she hates this auction, and a part of her will definitely reprimand Erza about this. It opens up old wounds, makes her despise her old life a little more even if there were some good memories, like her mother, she really misses her mother and that secure warmth she'd had, that warmth she has long forgotten with the years. She also misses the servants and staff, they were always so kind and caring to her.

Being dressed up like this, it brings back the past, brings back an all familiar pain, but it's a bit duller because she had her time to grieve but it still makes her miss her parents. What she doesn't miss is the solitude that comes with the pretty dresses and dozens of nicely made material possessions or the unwanted neglect. She likes being regular old Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. But here, she is playing dress up with the rich all around. It's a scene she should be used to but wants no part of. In the corner of her mind Lucy's also painfully aware that any broken nails could bring her price down and she may as well try to look the part if she wants to raise some nice jewels.

Lucy stands backstage at an elegant hotel in Shirotsume Town, which is also quite nostalgic and she swears she doesn't remember any super fancy hotels like this back when she first visited, but years have passed so she assumes additions were made to the town. It still manages to remind her of her earlier days, starting out on missions with Natsu and Happy, not owning all of her beloved keys yet  _and_  she's completely zoning out again. She just misses Magnolia and misses her regular clothes and her friends but it's only been a few hours and she's starting to get antsy. So maybe she's exaggerating but Lucy isn't happy one bit about all of this even if, as Erza put it, this would be her chance to show off her lovely  _assets_. Who knew Erza could be so cunning for  _noble_ causes.

When Erza comes to her in a panic this morning, asking Lucy for her help with a charity auction, Lucy makes the naive assumption that they are auctioning material possessions _._ Lucy doesn't notice that all familiar gleam in Erza's eyes until much, much later, when it's already too late to do a thing.

Before she can change her mind, Juvia, who is most definitely working with Erza, kidnaps her from the guild headquarters and whisks her away for a day to the salon, shopping, pedicure and manicure, all that extra pampering stuff. Lucy does question where all the jewels come from because she notices Juvia just taking them out without a worry in the world and she thinks Erza's probably got a nice stash from those ridiculous S class missions. If Lucy were to deny being jealous than she'd be a big fat liar, she's always been jealous because she wants to be that strong and dependable someday. She knows she has gotten so much stronger, that she's surpassed the her from years ago but—sometimes it's not fair. Lucy is still learning to accept that her strength and Erza's strength are completely different types, that they're a category in their own because she knows she's strong. She's proved it by being a part of this guild and aiding them multiple times, but she can't help it sometimes.

Lucy does end up asking Juvia what's in it for her but all she responds with is, "Juvia thinks that Lucy deserves a nice date so if this is all that Juvia can do for Lucy, then Juvia will do her best!"

And really, after that sheer determination on display from her guild mate, Lucy feels the fight in her fade.

When Lucy complains to Erza, explaining the confusion on her part, Erza Scarlet, her so called guild mate and friend, casually tells her,  _no_ , that they are most certainly not auctioning off items, but  _bachelorettes_. Of course, Erza makes sure to tell her after they are backstage and Lucy is in line. When Lucy hesitates, Erza pleads, actually  _pleads_  for her to think of the children's futures and their desperate need of funds because Erza swears that she's got an emergency mission that calls for her expertise.

Now here Lucy is, dolled up and quite stunning in a lovely tight fitting sleeveless red dress, standing behind the likes of supermodels and prominent women like Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus, who so happens to have gone two ladies before her already. Lucy watches from the side of the stage in awe and obvious intimidation. Jenny fetches a respectable forty thousand jewels by a local business man. From the way she smiles at him, it seems they have an obvious connection of some sort.

And apparently, buying dates is totally okay if you say it's for a noble cause. The next two women go and it's another supermodel with a fire mage from an average ranked guild, but she's gorgeous and of course she is, you  _have_  to be if you want to be auctioned right? Both bid out at twenty and twenty five thousand jewels.

Lucy isn't under any false illusions about her appearance, nor does she have low self-esteem about her looks. She _is_ pretty. She could turn heads if she puts in the effort, but in this arena where there is a silent competition going on amongst the women and the crowd, it becomes all about stock and appearance. Overall, it makes Lucy's stomach churn and oh god she hopes that's all her stomach does.

Lucy knows that she likes to really work up her appearance, look cute on her good days, really dress herself up when the occasion calls for it, but she's never done it for bids  _on her_.

She wonders if Loke would be a bidder out there if he had the chance.  _Ha_ , she silently chuckles at the thought, yeah right, with what jewels? All these people are wealthier than an average person. Even if he does have jewels stashed up, he's too busy on his date with—what's this one's name again, she loses count sometimes—oh right, Lilly. Yeah, he's most likely on a date with her because he's still the same old playboy that she can't help but sigh at and she wonders if at this point it's just to keep up that same image he's stuck to all these years or if he just genuinely enjoys multiple women. She also wonders why she still manages to find him charming and why she's even thinking of Loke and his stupid dates, it's beyond her. Although she knows exactly why, because despite him being a playboy he's come through for her countless times and he's been surprisingly good company when she's needed it. She just needs to get this over with and she needs to stop spacing out, thank you very much.

"Our last bachelorette of the evening is the lovely Lucy Heartfilia. Ms. Heartfilia is the stunning celestial spirit mage from the well renowned guild, Fairy Tail."

 _That was brought here against her free will and was basically manipulated by her so called guild mate because we're not nearly as rich as you folks who swim in jewels,_ she tries to lightly joke with herself, battling with her nerves because she wants to run off the stage at this point. The lady at the podium looks to her direction and motions for her to come forward though.

Lucy takes in an unsteady breath and focuses her foot forward. She mentally prays that she doesn't trip and tries not to squint when the bright lights of the stage momentarily blind her, putting her in that unwanted spotlight. Lucy can barely see into the crowd. She recognizes no one and all she sees are blurs and shapes and too much white light in front of her to focus in on anything.

"We will start the bidding at twenty thousand," Lucy waits and braces herself for the inevitable humiliation.

"Twenty five thousand!" A voice echoes from the back of the room.

Lucy's heart jumps, she can't exactly see who the guy is but that voice sounds familiar and why are these lights ridiculously bright? They really must want to blind her being able to sneak a peek at the audience.

"We have twenty five. Do we hear a thirty thousand?"

"Thirty five thousand!" Says another voice, this one definitely unfamiliar.

"Forty thousand!" Says the first voice again, and where has she heard this voice before?

"Forty five!" Another unknown person says.

Lucy tries to catch a glimpse of anybody bidding, but she still can't make them out in the crowd and she's so frustrated because now that her eyes have adapted a bit, it's too dark in the crowd. All she can distinguish are dark silhouettes.

The lady smiles wide, she looks much too thrilled to be here.

"Do I hear  _fifty_?"

"Fifty five!" Cries out the first man and something about the way he says this causes an odd shiver to go down Lucy's spine. This person sure is persistent… And if she doesn't know any better, the guy almost sounds like, Loke. But that doesn't make any sense and really, she thinks it's a little pathetic on her part to have this wishful thinking. Because Loke should be out with  _Lilly_ , on some dumb date, hearing his stupid cheesy one liners, probably making the random girl laugh and smile, making her feel like she's the only one around and curse pretty boys who whisper nothing but beautiful lies to you. Another fact that makes Lucy realize it's definitely not Loke:  _He would not be spending this many jewels on her when he gets to see her for free whenever he pleases_. The thought almost makes her smile bitterly, but she should not care this much about her dumb celestial spirit who likes playing human most of the time.

Damn the stupid blush on her cheeks.

"Sixty!" Another guy says and Lucy's heart pounds more because all of these different voices, she never expected this—not even Jenny got this many people. Is this some stupid competition between these men? Some sort of twisted inside joke? Is it a pride thing? She will never understand men.

The lady looks at Lucy in puzzling amazement, Lucy is certain of this. Because why would an average mage such as herself get a sixty thousand jewel bid and she can already hear her friends telling her otherwise, to give herself more credit and they'd totally start listing her accomplishments right off the bat. The thought makes her smile a little and—

"Do I hear  _sixty-five_?" The lady asks, sounding a little surprised and unsure as Lucy feels. She wonders if there is some sort of record for this. Because if there is, she'll be sure to rub it in Erza's face and tell her to never ever put her in one of these things again, that she'll be fine being known as a bachelorette legend in these parts.

"Eighty," and Lucy's not even sure if that's one of the same voices anymore, doesn't care, but she sees someone move towards the stage from the right as the entire room goes silent. As the tall figure draws closer she has to bite her lower lip from saying anything. She doesn't know who this young man is, and he isn't bad looking, but—ah well, she thinks maybe if she resigns herself to this fate maybe this date won't be so bad.

The man catches her eye, and gives her a gentle smile which somehow makes his face look more handsome. Maybe she can give this a try and they can laugh at how silly this whole auction thing is later if the date goes well and she's never really thought of getting herself a boyfriend despite how much she used to daydream of it.

The lady on the stage squeals and says, "Eighty! Do we have eighty five?!"

And  _really_ , Lucy deadpans because this lady really is pushing it and she wonders if the woman is doing it out of amusement now instead of this so called  _noble_ cause.

Silence permeates the room. The man's grin grows confidently wide, completely ready to claim victory.

"Eighty going once—"

Someone moves from the same side of the room as the first guy. People shift and draw back to give this man room and it almost looks like a scene from a cheesy rom com, Lucy thinks.

The silhouette comes closer and the outline of the man becomes sharper. This time Lucy does let out a gasp because, because she can't help it and it's ridiculous and he  _should not_  be here and is this secretly a romantic comedy?

She knows that outline, those shoulders, that orange hair resembling a lion's mane, and that all familiar black suit. She can also see his familiar hazel eyes that are almost always covered by the notorious pair of azure-tinted sunglasses.

Loke's hazel eyes flash fire meeting Lucy. Her legs feel like instant jelly and she knows her blush is now of epic proportions and this whole thing must be some screwed up dream, some dream that's maybe tapped into her inner desires.

The room fades and she's breathless.

"One hundred!" Loke's rich voice booms, sounding like lighting cracking, silencing anyone else who dares to try and top him. His eyes never leave hers and why is she melting under his stare, why does he have this power over her? It really isn't fair how handsome he looks, it isn't fair how well he currently plays his part of a rich little playboy and she wonders where he got all those jewels from.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy notices the other man's deep frown at Loke while the lady by the podium slowly chokes out a count down.

"Going once, going twice." She pauses for the dramatic effect and then no one makes another sound, she bangs down the gravel and says, "Congratulations, Mr. one hundred thousand jewels, you have just won a date with Ms. Hearfilia."

Loke would snort at the nickname, but he doesn't bother to look away and a slow, sensual smile graces his mouth. Lucy feels herself tremble, she's not exactly sure from what exactly but a tight awareness sizzles up her spine and okay she definitely knows because Loke's sort of making her melt with that look.

"Best one hundred thousand jewels I've ever spent," Loke says smoothly, and extends his hand towards Lucy.

Her head spins and when she places her hand in his, she feels anchored and adrift at the same time. She has so many questions, so many, but her mouth can't form words right now and all she can do is gawk.

The man from earlier comes up to them just as Lucy steps off the stage. Loke's arm snakes around her waist and pulls her flush against his side and she wonders why Loke's being so—she can't even find the right word, so  _possessive_? She's not sure if that even sounds right, and while it makes her heart race faster, it makes her question as well. She isn't used to that sort of action from him; she's used to his playful teasing jabs but not this.

The other man's face merely strains at the sight, but he walks directly to Lucy and says, "Gorgeous as always. I'm disheartened that I don't get a chance to take the infamous Lucy Heartfilia out on a date, but I've always kept up on your accomplishments and it seems that this young man over here really wants your time tonight. I can accept defeat gracefully when need be." He gently kisses Lucy's other hand and seems to smile over at Loke's not too subtle frown.

Something about that kiss on her hand breaks through some of the haze enveloping Lucy since she's seen Loke and when she blinks, she notices,  _really notices_ , the two men in a standoff.

"While I am sure there are a ton of women out there who would enjoy having two handsome guys hovering around her like a new shiny toy, I've had more than enough tonight to properly appreciate this attention." She huffs, and looks up at them once more, daring them to meet her stare.

The other man looks sheepish and gives her a small smile, relaxing his features, "You're right. I apologize for the unsightly scene."

Lucy moves out of Loke's hold on her waist, but lets her fingers link with his. The action takes Loke by surprise and he has an owlish look to him, it's a bit endearing. She takes the other man's hand with her own free one and squeezes it.

"Thank you for bidding. Erza sort of tricked me into this and I was worried I wasn't going to raise much money."

Both men look at each other then turn to her with incredulity. Something passes between them, because this guy whose name she doesn't even know gives her a slight, sad smile and sneaks in to kiss her cheek in return, "Have a wonderful date." He moves away, and gives Loke a quick nod while Loke strains his smile, attempting to be civil.

Then the man walks away until Lucy's lost sight of him and she's still standing there, her ears red, wondering what the heck happened and she regrets not even asking his name.

Loke uses this time to whisper, " _Why don't we get out of here?"_  into her ear and he loves how quick she reacts to his voice.

A delicate shiver courses through and, "You know you overpaid right? And where the heck did you get that many jewels that fast? It just seems a bit counterproductive considering you already spend most of your time with me since you're my comrade."

His eyes grow dark at the last part of her sentence and the blush comes back so quickly because Loke's being  _weird_ , weirder than his usual self, tonight.

Again his arm comes around her waist and he says, his voice very low and heavy, "Lucy you're not cheap. Never, in a million years, would anyone ever think of you as cheap. And I had someone who owed me a favor, someone quite wealthy in this town that had money to spare for me." Part of her isn't sure what he means on either topic. She isn't exactly calling herself cheap either but does he mean she's classy or does he mean she's expensive because of her rent and all the accessories and clothes she likes to spend on? And who the heck did he have this connection with? Loke is such a mystery half the time.

Too many thoughts and emotions are swimming inside her. Her head feels heady and dizzy and she's decided she needs to keep things as light as possible, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on your date with _that_  Lilly girl?"

A smirk appears on Loke's stupidly handsome features and she's not going to blush, she's not going to—ah dammit, he's caught her. "Is that jealousy I hear from my princess?" Ah, there's the Loke she's come to know. This, this feels familiar, not different and weird and so out of place. "I cancelled on her."

Those words leave Lucy speechless and she thinks her mouth just sort of involuntarily opens. Loke chuckles at her expression, it's priceless and amusing. He doesn't blame her for being surprised but truthfully, the dates have all started to become mundane to him. He can't really help himself when he finds that spending time indoors on slow days with Lucy has become what he looks forward to the most. Or when she asks for a little bit of extra training on her star dress form or regular hand to hand combat because it's what he excels at. He likes spending regular private time with her and he just can't enjoy his time with random women anymore like he used to but he tries. He thinks Lucy's spoiled him, ruined him but he doesn't care one bit at the moment. He wants to be selfish and get her to himself like this more often without Natsu or Erza or Cana randomly showing up at her place, dragging her away to missions or to the guild headquarters.

Lucy's suddenly relaxed her features as Loke walks them towards the back of the room to the exit.

"Ready to go on our date?" He asks, his voice strangely nervous and Lucy thinks she can get used to a nervous Loke. She's too used to him being confident in everything he does involving women. Lucy looks at him in surprise again and asks because she just has to have that reassurance. "You really want to go on a date with me?"

His eyes twinkle and he leans in, his breath warming a small patch of skin on her neck, " _Of course I do. I cancelled my previous plans for this. This is what I truly want anyway and you're worth my full attention and so much more."_

He leads her out, never moving his hand from her waist and pays for their  _date_.

"So you never answered me. Are you ready?" He asks again because he just needs confirmation from her own lips that this is real, that he's getting what he wants with Lucy and it isn't some one-sided thing.

He looks at her, his eyes deep and serious in contrast to her slightly confused chocolate brown eyes. So many questions lay there, so much hope and fear. But looks at her steady, so very steady. It's a look she isn't quite used to yet.

It is silent for a bit too long and for another moment that passes his face falls, but she smiles this time, and squeezes his hand in reassurance, her heart is pounding wildly against her chest and she gives a final, " _Yes_."

Because even though this is Loke, the same Loke that's a playboy and declares his undying devotion and love for her, even though she sees his words as pretty lies sometimes, she feels something different tonight. Maybe tonight can be the start of something else. Because she's noticed the subtle differences in his character and she won't deny she enjoys his company when it's just the two of them and he isn't acting out the role of a heart breaker. He genuinely has kept his eyes on her this entire evening and she thinks this weirdness, she thinks she can probably get used to it so she takes her chances.

* * *

_When Lucy Heartfilia walks on the stage tonight, Loke legitimately thinks he has never seen a more beautiful woman. She is radiant. Her usually straight silky long blonde hair is curled. Now Loke has seen Lucy dressed up before, especially for parties that are thrown by other guilds or even for special town events, but something about how the deep red dress clings to her body from chest to knees and the rich tone makes her porcelain skin and hair glow. It might be the lighting, it might just be her shining on her own, but when he sees her, she leaves him breathless. A true goddess in human form._

_Erza finds him earlier that day talking to Mirajane at the bar and she frantically explains the situation including the bachelorette auction and how she needs him to go instead of her because she has a previous commitment that she can't get out of and it is a very important charity that she has agreed to assist in._

_Loke originally says no because he isn't one to bid on a woman for a date. He's used to being the one to ask personally. There's no need to get money involved and he doesn't have too many jewels to actually bid._

_"Oh? That's a shame," Erza says this, looking at her sword as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world, "Lucy happens to be one of the bachelorettes there. I was just asking you to go and keep an eye on her because I was worried I had maybe pushed her into something uncomfortable. Though I'm pretty sure she'll get herself a nice date regardless. But you know, you refuse to bid on a date even if it's for charity. It's alright Loke, I understand. You have your reasons. Maybe you don't have the jewels to back it up either. Completely understandable. I think I'll go ask Natsu or Gray instead."_

_Loke feels like Erza punched him in the gut. Shock vibrates though out his system. Erza only grins as if nothing has happened and nods with a little too much enthusiasm. "Juvia even helped me doll her up a bit more. I must say that red skin tight dress really brings out her assets. Lucy's such a looker. Don't you agree, Loke?"_

_Loke instantly thinks of Erza Scarlet as a demon. The woman is made of pure evil but yes, Lucy definitely has beautifully proportioned features._

_Lucy, auctioning off a date. Auctioning off her undivided attention for a minimum of four hours to some person._

_Loke's mind reels but he also wants to sulk because while this goes against everything he previously told Erza, he wants to go steal his princess away and sweep her off her feet._

_"Also, when Juvia and I left her there earlier, we saw a very interested bidder. Apparently this guy's company is sponsoring the auction this year but he seems to definitely have his eye on Lucy. It'd be nice to see her unwind more. She's been too cooped up in her room writing. We worry for her."_

_By now, Loke can obviously tell what Erza's plan is. That same manipulation he's seen countless times, pushing him to show up and create some sort of scene by generating a bidding war with the actual sponsor of the whole thing as if he can really match that kind of wealth. Lucy isn't a piece of meat. She isn't a prize. But he would be damned to let a random stranger have her anyway._

_"The money won't be a problem. Just tell me where the place is at."_

_And Loke sees a nasty triumphant smirk on Erza._

_"Of course. Thanks, Loke. You're a life saver. But before I give you the directions, I heard from Mirajane that you had a previous date?"_

_"It's cancelled."_

_"Wow, cancelled a date for Lucy? That's different."_

_Erza has seen the differences in the way Loke acts around her now. He still teases Lucy endlessly, but she's also heard from Lucy how he's been there for her in private. How he helps her sleep sometimes when she has random insomnia or how they'll talk about anything and everything until the sun comes up and how he makes her laugh when she really just needs to smile. She knows Lucy feels more for Loke than she ever lets on and the reason Erza knows this is because it's the same look she gets when she thinks or talks about Jellal._

_She knows the guild can always be there for Lucy, but Lucy has opened up to Loke more and she's thankful for that because sometimes we just need something more, something that's not just family or friends. This gives her hope. Erza doesn't question Loke being a celestial spirit because that's Lucy's business but she wants her guild mate and friend to be happy and if Loke makes her genuinely smile, then she will support her friend because it's what she would want if she was in Lucy's shoes._

_"She's worth it and more," he tells her with a gentle smile._

_"Agreed."_

_Before Loke leaves, Erza warns him, all playfulness and teasing leaving her face, "If you toy with her feelings, I'll kill you."_

_Why would he want to toy with the woman who has ruined him and made dating others seem pointless? He wants to laugh miserably at Erza's implications but instead he nods in understanding because he gets that sense of protectiveness. He knows Lucy wouldn't just plainly fall for cheap tricks anyway. The feeling is mutual when it comes to wanting to protect Lucy or his friends._

_Huh, when did Lucy simply stop being his master and friend? When did she start being a completely different category on her own? It's strange how he never bothers to question the transition but he doesn't continue any further with that thought._

* * *

"Don't worry, Lucy." Loke chuckles and whispers into her ear, "It's just a date."

She jumps at the sound of his voice and another blush seeps up her neck. She's so tired of being flustered like this. She wants to smack Loke for teasing her. They're sitting on a park bench, looking at the plum trees. The petals almost look magical, glowing in moonlight and she's seen prettier sights, like the celestial spirit world, and otherworldly events but doing something so simple like this, she hasn't done it in so long and she wants to thank Loke.

 _Adorable_ , he can't help it. He knows he shouldn't tease her, he knows it riles her up, but it's so fun. He lets out another puff of air and relishes in the slight shiver it creates in her, "We'll have dinner, nice conversations, and then I'll walk you back to your place. I promise I will be a perfect gentleman." She looks over at him, amusement in her eyes and she giggles, "A gentleman? Aw Loke, where's the charming playboy I've come to love and accept?" She teases.

"Y-You  _love_ me?" Loke responds with a dumbfounded look on his face.

And _shit_ , she really was just messing around when she said it. She didn't mean it the _other_  way.

"Loke! Oh geez! Why do you have to make it even more embarrassing! I was just teasing!" She looks completely flustered and she's huffing and puffing with an angry pout.

Heat burns and anticipation rushes in his blood. Loke answers with a soft laugh of his own, his fingers touch the edge of her ear and she stills, the sharp intake of her breath at his touch rips the words from his lust ridded mind, "Sorry, I know. I was just teasing too. You're just so cute that I can't help it _. I won't ravish you Lucy_." Hurt flickers in her eyes and he can feel her pull away a little but he follows, he always follows her no matter how far she goes. His lips are only a fraction away from her cheek and, " _That is, unless you want me to_."

Lucy turns her head to him now, her eyes wide, and her face is colored a deeper shade of pink, but there's a flame in her eyes, one that's daring him to make a move.

Loke can feel things getting out of hand very fast and he decides to take it back a step. Slow, they need to go slow. Everything is still too new between them and he is aware they can't go there until there is an understanding between them. This thing between them deserves to be done right. He knows Lucy will appreciate it more like this.

"Come on," Loke says, taking her hand into his and bringing her up to stand. He gives her a minute because she's just standing there, starting off into nothing, but she finally snaps out of it, takes a deep breath and smacks him in the arm.

"You're such a tease!"

"But of course my princess, I'm that charming playboy you've come to love and accept, remember?"

The flush of her cheeks, with the scent of the plum trees swimming in the air, it's all such a breathtaking moment and he's close again squeezing their joined hands and he leans in. Lucy's lips part and her eyes are fixed on his face, mainly his lips. The wind picks up a bit and her hair is getting in her face until Loke gently fixes some stray strands and puts them back in place. As he's distracted Lucy can't help but fondly smile at him doing these simple but appreciative gestures. She's thought of this moment more times than she will ever admit, but her heart is racing, her blood is pumping, and she closes the space between them, finally initiating something between them on her own. She kisses him slow and tender and she can feel Loke smiling into her lips.

* * *

They make it back to her place and Loke swears he was leaving back to the celestial spirit world, but Lucy pulls him back in a heated kiss and she really needs to stop surprising him like this. It's dangerous and he supposes he's not going back to his world tonight because Lucy's putting everything into this kiss and he wants, he really wants.

Loke tastes like champagne and Lucy feels her blood sing at the realization that she's actually kissing Loke. Not once, but  _twice_ and she feels a little childish at being this ecstatic over kissing but she doesn't have much experience in this department and she's kissing Loke, not the other way around, but he's responding just as enthusiastically and okay, so maybe his tongue is more experienced than hers.

It feels amazing, liberating almost.

Her dress slides adjacent from the fabric of Loke's suit and Lucy can feel the taut body underneath it. Out of all the times he's offered his warmth to her, she's never once accepted it until now. She wraps her arms around his neck and draws him in closer, much closer, but it isn't close enough. Their lips dance and taste and dip some more in desperation.

Lucy lets her fingers comb through the hairs at his nape and Loke moans, pulls her tight against him because he needs more. The friction sends a delicious shudder through her body.

He moves his lips from her mouth and kisses her forehead, her cheek, one of her earlobes, eventually down her neck and lavishes the sensitive spot right underneath her ear.

" _Loke_ ," she whispers, needy with so much want that she aches. Everything inside her hums and she's so hyper aware of every single touch and kiss happening. His fingers on her bare arm have her almost panting. Too much anticipation.

They have been walking on a thin line for so long, the tension has weighed them down and they've reached their tipping point. Now she feels wild and light and free all at once.

She feels dangerous, adventurous even.

Loke sucks on her neck now, licking the slightly swollen area and Lucy groans letting him support her in his arms. She answers in kind and takes one of his earlobes in between her teeth giving him a small nibble as she travels down to his neck and—

He jerks and pulls away because it's amazing how her mouth on his skin can easily arouse him and this is escalating far too quickly. His eyes are hazy and his chest heaves as if he's just finished running a marathon.

"Hold on." He rasps, "We need to talk."

 _Oh no,_ Lucy thinks with her heart beginning to sink. She mentally starts to distance herself, putting up the barriers she has been using for so long, the barriers that have become second nature to her when it comes to Loke and his games. She wonders if he's gone to third base with other women. She wonders why she isn't good enough to even do these sorts of things with. But she reminds herself immediately that this isn't just about their hormones, that her feelings run deeper than this and Loke's shown her a different side to him, but what if he's just saying pretty words to distract her.

She wants to keep the disappointment off of her face, her eyes, but everything's too raw, too obvious and then what the hell was with him acting so innocent and nervous when he asked her out on that damn date twice, as if he wanted clarification. What do they even need to talk about now? They were having a good time until he just completely ruined it.

Loke gives her a small shake, "Stop it, Lucy. You look like you're overthinking."

Anger flushes inside her and she tries to pull away, but Loke has a firm hold on her and she hates when he reads her like this. "Is that so Loke? Do tell me, what exactly am I overthinking?"

Loke lets out an exasperated sigh, " _Princess…_ This is not how I wanted the night to go."

 _Ouch_ , she's starting to detest that nickname more even if it's a term of endearment that he got from Virgo. It makes her feel like a child, almost. "Stop it with the  _princess_  already. I get it, it's no problem, really. Thanks for the bid, at least I wasn't swept away by some creep."

She looks away and tries to hide her devastation.

"Lucy, for being a smart woman, you really are being dense." Loke says matter-of-factly.

Her eyes snap back to Loke and he wears a stupid smile and she thinks she sees traces of a loving yet frustrated expression on his face.

_"What?"_

Loke shakes his head and says, "I wanted to talk about us." He gestures between them.

She frowns, "I know."

Again he laughs and looks up to the heavens as if he's asking the celestial spirit king himself for advice, "No, you clearly don't."

Loke proceeds to hold the back of her head gently and press his lips against hers more assertively this time, wanting to let the action speak for itself. This gives her no real time to react, let alone think.

Loke, a moment later, pulls away and asks, "Do you understand now?"

She touches her swollen lips and has a look of complete awe on her. When Loke looks like he's about to sigh again she explodes and pushes her hand against his chest, "Just tell me what you want, Loke!"

He grips her hand and presses it against his heart, his eyes blazing, " _You._   _I want you._  I want your smiles, your laughter. I want you scolding me for teasing you too hard. I want you to tell me about your day and your struggles. I want you sharing your secrets with me at the crack of dawn when you can't go back to sleep. I want you to kiss me and let me hold you when you need me. I want all of you, Lucy, more than I've ever wanted anybody else. I want all that you'll allow me to have from you."

He leaves Lucy in complete silence and she swears the only sound she hears is the thundering of her heart in her ears.

"O-Oh," She croaks out.

And then he smiles softly and presses his lips on hers again, this time with a delicateness, almost as if he's asking permission to go further, to feel more. He whispers a, " _Finally_." in between the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, when the door to her room opens, Erza, Natsu, and Happy come in.

The sight which greets them makes Erza grin and Natsu's staring dumbly at Lucy sitting at her kitchen counter, her hair is pulled up in a messy curly bun. It looks like she's enjoying wearing Loke's shorts and t-shirt which look a bit too big for her, really. It raises questions to the others. They wonder if maybe he just slept over and Natsu wants to protest because every time he's tried to sleep over Lucy kicks him out and tells him he has a house of his own and that no they are not sharing a bed.

Loke's sitting with Lucy as they eat from some take out boxes, both of them keep eyeing one another with matching sappy smiles. Erza just looks on proudly as Natsu runs over with Happy and they pick food off Lucy's plate until Loke pushes them both away telling them they can go serve themselves because he had a feeling they'd show up and want food anyway.

"I see you two had a wonderful date," Erza mentions as she takes a seat next to them.

Lucy would love to scold Erza for doing what she did yesterday, but she can't find her anger anymore. She's too satisfied with how things have turned out that she feels like she can understand Erza's good intentions at the end of it all. Lucy just gives Erza a smile.

"By the way, the guy who was bidding jewels on you, not counting Loke of course, he wanted to know if you'd be free for an actual date—"

"Erza, No!" Lucy frowns at her friend.

"Erza, I'm hurt. I thought you were rooting for me." Loke says with a pout, dramatically clutching at his chest.

She gives him a glare and huffs out, "I don't know if I'm  _truly_  rooting for you yet. Are you still dating around?"

Lucy makes sure to give her full attention on his response when the question arises. Her eyebrow is raised and she's giving Loke this stern look, almost curious to see if he answers stupidly.

"Answer wisely, lion," Erza continues to give her intimidating glare.

"What?! I just confessed my undying love for Lucy last night. I feel quite betrayed."

And Lucy can't help but let out the laugh she has been holding in and she isn't even going to stop Erza from intimidating Loke. She feels like he deserves at least a little punishment for making her unintentionally jealous all those times on his previous dates.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like wingman Erza? And I just like Erza in general so I like adding her as that one friend that randomly puts herself in situations like these. I apologize for the really brief angst at the beginning, I just idk, my writing did that thing where it wrote itself, but I'm actually not sure if that's even considered angst?
> 
> /shrug


End file.
